pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII ---- Re:Hey there I have Pokémon Origins on Hulu, which is a subscription service in the United States. (they also have one in Japan with all the Japanese Pokémon episodes up to date) So I can just take screenshots from Hulu and crop the black bars out. - PokémonGamer 17:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :I can. - PokémonGamer 20:12, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Colour on Template & Moveset Template Hi, me again. To start off, I want to wish you a good 2016. With the help of ShockStorm I have managed to add a lot of templates to my wikia, and I learned a lot about templates as well. I got stuck with two questions, and maybe you can answer them. How do I get the colours on my templates, Mainly for the Animé Pokémon. I've tried several things, but I couldn't figure it out. Second, the moveset template. Is it a template, cause there is no redirection to a template page. I hope you can help me. Danny199 (talk) 12:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Fake episode Yes, it was a fake episode. I faked a scan with that title and sent it to UPratik 12, but it seems the Pokémon fandom took it seriously. So yeah, it's just fanmade garbage. The real title will be revealed soon. - PokémonGamer 18:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :You can see it's fake because it isn't listed on the latest 2ch thread. 2ch is a very reliable source. - PokémonGamer 18:11, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Re:Images Yeah I am going to do that but I need to undelete some image first.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:36, January 4, 2016 (UTC) It is not really a situation but Kyurem makes a situation from it. He replaces the already good quality images with his images because he is trying to "own" them and that should not be allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:44, January 4, 2016 (UTC) That is not really needed yet as there is no other Pyroar appearing in the episodes so it doesn't really conflict with the others.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:51, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply What block template are you referring to? Energy ''X'' 12:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply No need, it is shown by a tag close to the user page. Energy ''X'' 12:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Why did you do that Alain is 14, it says so on most Pokémon sites, it says so on Bulbapedia and I put it here since I noticed that it hadn't been edited with that. Re:Troll Damn, I didn't see that in time, the troll is however already blocked. Also, go ahead with renaming the page of Sisi.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I should have seen that troll to prevent the blanking pages. Oh well next time better. Alright about moving the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) That's true, the only thing that matters not that the user is blocked :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:15, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Happy New Year! Utkar22 06:59, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:N trailer I guess it can be made since there are other trailer pages as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:30, January 5, 2016 (UTC) I have actually no idea who Nm8bot is.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) It is okay but a better image can always be uploaded over that one, same with the other ones.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Volumes So, did you receive the Adventures volumes for Christmas? For there are certain things that can be scanned. Energy ''X'' 14:12, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I can't actually say about the bot, let us just say it has to be kept a secret. As for the manga, I was referring to the maps, like here. These aren't official translations, so to speak. Energy ''X'' 20:51, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply I'd prefer to keep this one the way it is, to keep it in line with its game counterparts, so to speak. Energy ''X'' 12:52, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Naturally, as it should be. Energy ''X'' 13:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Today's the Day It's the 7th of January and that means majority rules on the subject of changing the intro to character Pokémon pages. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:28, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know. It seems weird putting in the first sentence along with the "This" part because it makes it seem that the Pokémon qould be a different typing. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Yea I guess your right. You could change the wordings then. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:08, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Hmm, can you replace the Kalos Quest with a non-Bulbapedia one? For the beginning sentence, it is better to have everything in one sentence.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:17, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Input Can you place your input on the idea of having a list of cloned Pokémon from the Mewtwo movie instead of having seperate pages with such little information. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Moving Yeah, that's because Recharge and Electric have the same symbol in Shadows of Almia.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:14, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that would make it easier.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:19, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Pictures Hey! I want help with editing. You were able to add that image to the page I had created. Could you tell me how you did that? Thank You Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 21:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC)mario101luigi202peach404 Re:Categories Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:30, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I think it is better to use 'Cards from "set"'.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:34, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:XY104 The only one I can find is TV Tokyo's here. I don't know if we're allowed to use that though because I don't know if copying from the official site would violate the rule against taking from other sites or if it's only a violation to copy from another fan''site. I don't think it's a violation, because of the artwork I see for the Pokémon, which might be from the official sites, but I want to stay on the safe side because I don't know. Once XY103 airs, I'll be able to take a screenshot from the preview for XY104. I don't think footage from XY104 is shown in the Pocket Monsters XY & Z overview special. - 'PokémonGamer' 22:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I improved the size using the image's appearance in the infobox. That's as big as I can get it for now until the preview airs since TV Tokyo's images are small. - 'PokémonGamer' 00:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I have the image prepared. I'm going to have to use the one from the point in the episode where Bonnie runs off to search for Squishy, because that's the only one in the low quality textless TV Tokyo version of the trailer that has no text on it. The high quality one has a ton of highly intrusive text that I cannot get rid of. - 'PokémonGamer' 00:39, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply Let us just say I tried to do update the appearances section and allow, through the templates, the text is simply copied from the base article onto other ones, so you don't have to copy all the text - just using templates. But something failed and didn't work out as planned, unfortunately. 'Energy X' 23:44, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply I don't know, haven't read the chapter yet. 'Energy X' 10:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) How about "Possessed Team Galactic Grunt", unless it appeared in later chapters? 'Energy X' 10:25, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Then go with "Unnamed Team Galactic Grunt", then. 'Energy X' 11:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Cache and Nurse Joy It kinda depends on what browser you are, for: *Mozilla / Firefox / Safari: Hold down Shift while clicking Reload, or press Ctrl-Shift-R (Cmd-Shift-R on Apple Mac). *Internet Explorer: Hold Ctrl while clicking Refresh, or press Ctrl-F And for the Nurse Joy message, yeah they should since we seperate anime and game.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:50, January 9, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:13, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Standards You seemed to have marked the pages I made. How can I fix any of that? :I'll try to do that from now on. Can I remove the templates now, and then fix it? Also, how do you delete a page. I made some duplicate images on accident, and haven't a clue how to fix it. Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 15:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thank You Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 15:55, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404 Re:Category Nah, I don't think it is needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Reply I don't see anything wrong that requires a discussion about it. 'Energy X' 12:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Archie Perhaps. But our template is a bit big to list that many Pokémon. 'Energy X''' 12:28, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Venusaur Base Set What's wrong with the picture on Venusaur (Base Set)? Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 14:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404 I fixed it Mario101luigi202peach404 (talk) 14:29, January 10, 2016 (UTC)Mario101luigi202peach404